


Just a Coincidence

by ReesieReads



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Logic | Logan Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate September ts, Swearing, they're just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: He said it loudly, and Janus could hear Virgil snort under his hoodie of protection. He had thought he’d heard them all, Jan-ice, Jane-is, Janice, but never once had someone butchered his name quite so poorly. In fact he almost wondered if it was on purpose.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Just a Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Your soulmate's name is written on your wrist or palm

_ Janus. _

That was the name written in swirly yellow cursive on Roman’s arm. Instead of feeling happy like most did when he looked at the letters though, Roman felt an overwhelming disappointment. He had expected his soulmate to have a gorgeous name, like Vincent or Alexander, not  _ Janus. _

For one, Roman couldn’t even be sure how his fate-intended partner’s name was even pronounced. His first assumption was Janice, since the two were so similar. However it could very well be Jan- _ us  _ or even worse, J- _ anus  _ which was how Remus insisted on saying it as soon as he had seen the scripted letters on Roman’s wrist.

Secondly, what kind of a name was  _ Janus.  _ Was his soulmate a middle school librarian? If it was going to be such a boring name then he may as well have spelled it Janice, the fancy spelling didn’t make it any less dull.

Thirdly, why had his  _ brother  _ gotten such a fascinating name? Remus was the definition of rotten, he even said so himself! What had he done to deserve a soulmate with a name like  _ Virgil?  _ Roman had felt embarrassed as soon as he had looked at the scratchy violet letters, scribbled so small on Remus’ wrist that it was almost illegible. The only thing comforting was that his soulmate’s handwriting was clearly better, but Roman wasn’t sure he’d call that a win.

Roman hadn’t lingered on it though, not when he had far more important things to do with his life. So what if his birthday was ruined by his soulmates' hopelessly boring name? He had a book to write, with characters who didn’t have horrible names like  _ Janus. _

-

“Holy shit, no way.”

Virgil, Janus’ not-so-subtle best friend, sniggered as he stared at the horribly dramatic red cursive newly scrawled across his wrist. Scowling at him, Janus studied the way the letters largely swooped together. He hadn’t known someone could write  _ dramatically  _ before, but apparently his soulmate was capable of it. The red was bright, like rubies, and he found himself wondering if it would shine under a brighter light then the shitty library fluorescents. 

Raising an eyebrow he turned to his still-sniggering best friend, “what could  _ possibly  _ be so amusing?”

Virgil turned his wrist to Janus, showing off the huge, green, chicken scratch on his wrist that barely could be read as  _ Remus.  _ He had gotten the name last year, his only thoughts being ‘at least I’m not the only one with shit handwriting.’ Janus wondered if it was ironic that both his soulmate and himself had stunning script.

“ _ Roman?”  _ Virgil asked, running a hand through his messy purple hair “Jan, all four of us have roman names? Is that not the slightest bit funny to you?”

“Oh yes,” he responded dryly, “I’m  _ positive  _ the fates planned this from the very beginning.”

Though it was thoroughly interesting, and patterns between soulmates weren’t unheard of. His debate team partner, Logan, shared a theme of Aristotle’s ingredients for persuasion with his soulmate Patton. There had never been a theme among friend’s before though, not that Janus was aware of anyway.

“I’m sure it's just a coincidence,” he said smoothly, “they happen all the time you know.”

Virgil just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

-

“It's  _ roman  _ Roro!” Remus said one day, coming into Roman’s room without so much as a knock.

“Rude,” he muttered under his breath before turning to his brother, “also, what?”

His twin grinned, jumping onto the end of his freshly made bed. Roman internally groaned, but knowing Remus mentioning his disdain would only lead to further destruction. He had been rather put out after his birthday, hiding away in his room to focus on his book and nothing else. Maybe if he never left he’d never have to face his horrible joke of a soulmate.

“The names!” Remus cackled, “Virgil was a famous roman poet back in you know… Rome! Plus J- _ anus _ was a God, of like, doors and stuff!”

A  _ God?  _ His soulmate was named after a God? Now that, Roman admitted, was interesting. Perhaps he had jumped the gun a bit with his little… fit. His stomach churned as his eyes glanced back to the fancy yellow script on his wrist. Roman would bet money that his soulmate hadn’t been disappointed, that he had been grateful to even have a soulmate in the first place. He had behaved horribly, Roman realized with shock, and even  _ Remus  _ had been more grateful then he had.

“I acted like a jerk, didn’t I?” he asked miserably.

Remus nodded, “Yeah. Though I knew you’d perk up a bit when you realized you were dating a reincarnated God! How do you think he died?”

“Gods can’t die Remus,” Roman said, eyebrows furrowing together “and reincarnation isn’t real.”

“That's what you think!”

With that his twin was gone, rushing down the hallway to go create chaos most likely. Alone, Roman’s eyes trailed back down to his wrist.

_ Janus.  _

-

Virgil met his soulmate first.

The two of them had been at a  _ Starbucks  _ of all places, sitting down in the corner table with their beverages. Virgil had been staring at his cup for what felt like a century now, examining the scribbled out name on the side like it held the answer to all his prayers

“Remind me again,” Janus sighed, “why you’re staring at your own name scribbled out on a plastic cup. Did they misspell it again?”

Virgil shot him a mock-glare, “no! That was one time, it's not my fault that guy was an idiot. I just feel like I know this handwriting from somewhere…”

Then his eyes widened dramatically, glancing down to his wrist. Janus watched as he looked between the cup and his wrist for a moment, before looking up at the barista that had served them. He had shaggy brown hair, a few white tufts in the front, wide green eyes that stared right into your soul, and a smile that looked just a little unhinged.

“Oh my god,” Virgil hissed, ducking under his arms “what am I supposed to do?”

“I believe talking to him is the normal procedure.”

Virgil shot him a look of disbelief, “are you insane?”

“Everyone's a little insane Virgil,” Janus joked, but at the look on his friend’s face he sighed “do you want me to tell him?”

Debating for a moment, he nodded. Janus forced himself to not snicker as he adjusted his bowler hat, making his way up to the counter. The guy seemed okay on the outside, perhaps a little unhinged, but nothing he could be blatantly wary of.

“So, interesting story, believe it or not,” Janus began when he came up to the counter “but my friend over there, hiding in the purple hoodie, is rather positive you’re his soulmate and would like to get to know you.”

The- _ maybe- _ Remus didn’t respond for a minute, blinking owlishly at Janus before looking back at Virgil. “You sure you're not just saying that just to talk to me?” he joked.

Janus rolled his eyes with a smirk, “unless your name is Roman I’m afraid not, sorry to disappoint.”

“Wait,  _ your  _ J- _ anus _ ?”

He said it loudly, and Janus could hear Virgil snort under his hoodie of protection. He had thought he’d heard them all,  _ Jan-ice, Jane-is, Janice,  _ but never once had someone butchered his name quite so poorly. In fact he almost wondered if it was on purpose.

“I-” he stuttered “how did you-”

“Because,” maybe- _ Remus  _ said with a far too much enthusiasm, “my brother’s  _ totally  _ your soulmate!”

-

The first time Roman saw Janus he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

He had gotten over his annoyance rather quickly, and had even become excited over the last few months to meet his fated other-half, but nothing could have prepared him for how  _ gorgeous  _ he was. Heterochromatic brown and yellow eyes, with vitiligo spotted skin, and feathery dirty-brown hair. Roman couldn’t believe that he had called Janus  _ boring  _ at one point in his life.

The four of them sat down at the Starbucks Remus worked at, a sort of shock buzzing in the air around them. Virgil, as it turns out, was Janus’ best friend, and a total emo. He was shy, but snarky, and Roman could tell his brother was overjoyed in talking about spiders and other nasty things with his new soulmate.

Janus, he realized early on, was nearly as extra as him. However, the over-dramatics, love for musicals, and absolute passion for history was what Roman found himself loving most. Something about seeing his soulmate smirk and delve into the wonders of music with a look of pure joy set his heart racing.

“See?” Virgil said to Janus at one point, a wicked smirk on his face “I told you it wasn’t a coincidence.”


End file.
